File talk:Skaftgey flag.png
Please stop uploading flags. And if you must, use the Flag of _____ notation. I propose we delete all the flags, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:00, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :This flag is remarkably ugly though :o --OuWTB 11:31, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Je crois que ce serait plus réaliste si le drapeau de Skaftgey était une croix. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Je suis d'accord. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Why? Because it's Scandinavian? Can we make this the Denavia flag then? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:01, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree with qyto. I'll make a good flag soon :o --OuWTB 13:17, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Supprime-le. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:55, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Non. Il devrait devenir le drapeau d'un autre province. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:32, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Non. C'est moche. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Pourquoi? :'( MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:53, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Les coins des triangles orange semblent un peu bizarres (il y a des artefacts d'édition) mais en dehors de cela, je ne pense pas que le drapeau est laid. 77topaz (talk) 08:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Ton français est terrible :'( --OuWTB 08:44, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :oranges* semblent bizarres* (sembler can't take a noun afaik) ça is better than cela, subjunctive typically used instead of indicative after a negative penser que statement.. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:11, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::@sembler: u cute but yr french terribléd as well :3 --OuWTB 08:51, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::That's why I said afaik. I've never seen it be used with a noun, even if that noun works in English. Can you give a native French speaker created example of "un peu" following sembler? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Doesn't "un peu" modify "bizarres" here? Because in that case, "semblent" is hardly followed by a noun here. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:10, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, googling "semble un peu bizarre" gave me this. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:13, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think we can agree that French is a takavíhki, nasal, staccato, puke-sounding dialect of Occitan though :o --OuWTB 10:55, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ok. I never thought to consider a noun could modify an adjective. I guess it's just like the english way. I find french can be surprisingly similar to english a lot of the time. :P bizarre agrees with un peu though :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:24, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::@English and French are similar: true, that's cuz French severely uglified Old English :'( ::::::@un peu: while "a bit/e bietje/un peu" is linguistically a noun, it is often not perceived by speakers as such, which causes it to still function as a noun, but with huge numbers of oddities/irregularities/etc. --OuWTB 13:32, October 15, 2017 (UTC) It's weird they didn't diverge more gramatically since the 14th century though. :o How much do the Old English of say 700 and 1066 differ? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:46, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Neglectable grammatically speaking. Mayhaps a little influence from Norse. --OuWTB 15:27, October 15, 2017 (UTC) That is what I don't really understand. I thought Norse was considering to be more influential in simplification than the French (Old French?), so why wasn't there more Old English simplification before 1066? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:48, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :@considered influential: That is not a fact that everyone agrees on. For some reason, all Germanic languages (exc. High German/Icelandic etc) started a clear simplification from 1000-1100. In this time, Dutch and English underwent the same unstresst vowel reduction, grammar simplification, etc etc. Greatest change in this time: rapid population growth. More people, more mistakes, more simplification. That's a general linguistic rule. --OuWTB 16:05, October 15, 2017 (UTC) As for the adjective/modifier thing, I think it has something to do with 'objectivity' or how it is an 'undeniable truth'. Either way, it's very takaviki. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:55, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed :o --OuWTB 13:48, October 16, 2017 (UTC)